mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery
Season one Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Bloom with bottles S1E07.png|Dragonshy Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Apple Bloom doing karate S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Fall Weather Friends Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png|Stare Master Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Apple Bloom "Hi Twilight" S2E03.png|Lesson Zero More costumes S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom holds a flyer S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Apple Bloom lifting barbell S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Sweetie Belle talking to Apple Bloom S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed CMC S2E20.png|It's About Time Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Sweetie Belle with her hair dyed S3E05.png|Magic Duel Applejack notices Apple Bloom on her back S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Wet and soapy Apple Bloom S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Apple Bloom isn't convinced S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Apple Bloom helps plant seeds S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Apple Bloom pulling at black vine S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Apple Bloom focus S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Apple Bloom with a rolled map on her head S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Cutie Mark Crusaders upside-down S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Apple Bloom in muddy hat and galoshes S4E13.png|Simple Ways Applejack and Apple Bloom with Goldie Delicious S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Apple Bloom "And check this out!" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Apple Bloom looking around swamp S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Apple Bloom "Classy" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Apple Bloom "you think I could be an aquapony" S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 The fair S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Applejack giving Apple Bloom a noogie S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Apple Bloom's cutie mark winking S5E04.png|Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom calls for Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Apple Bloom in her Gala dress S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png|Slice of Life Yaks playing with ponies S5E11.png|Party Pooped Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle impressed S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Apple Bloom laughing nervously S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Apple Bloom receives her cutie mark S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Apple Bloom wants a balloon goldfish S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Apple Bloom blushing S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Cutie Mark Crusaders happily scared S5E21.png|Scare Master Apple Bloom "...about me?!" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Apple Bloom moping on a bridge S6E4.png|On Your Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png|Newbie Dash The CMC in a cart S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Apple Bloom sighing S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Apple Bloom stacking Filly Guide cookie boxes S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Apple Bloom pointing at the cutie mark chart S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Apple Bloom jumping with shock S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Season seven Spike hears the dining hall door close S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Cutie Mark Crusaders help build the sanctuary S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Apple Bloom "you are good" S7E6.png|Forever Filly Apple Bloom "show's about to start" S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Apple Bloom "we bring the danger to her" S7E8.png|Hard to Say Anything Apple Bloom "all those pretty outfits!" S7E9.png|Honest Apple Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png|The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom holding a friendship journal copy S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Apple Bloom being playfully skeptical S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Berryshine sees flowers that she likes S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Apple Bloom "are you two thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 1 cover D.png Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover textless.jpg Comic issue 1 page 1.png Comic issue 1 page 2.png Comic issue 1 page 4.png Comic issue 1 in Polish page 26.png Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 page 5.png Comic issue 3 page 7.png Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Comic issue 5 page 7.png Comic issue 7 page 1.png Comic issue 7 page 2.png Comic issue 8 page 1.jpg IDW Group vs Shadow.png Comic issue 9 cover A.jpg MLP FIM 9 Retailer Incentive Cover.jpg Comic issue 9 page 4.png Comic issue 9 page 5.png Comic issue 9 page 6.png Comic issue 10 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 10 page 4.png Comic issue 10 page 5.png My Little Pony Issue 11 New York Comic Con.jpg MLPFIM14 Retailer Incentive Cover.jpg Comic issue 15 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 15 combined cover.jpg Comic issue 16 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 17 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 21 cover A.jpg Comic issue 21 cover B.png Comic issue 21 credits page.jpg Comic issue 21 page 1.jpg Comic issue 21 page 2.jpg Comic issue 21 page 3.jpg Comic issue 21 page 5.jpg Comic issue 22 cover A.jpg Comic issue 22 cover B.jpg Comic issue 22 credits page.jpg Comic issue 22 page 1.jpg Comic issue 22 page 2.jpg Comic issue 22 page 3.jpg Comic issue 22 in Polish page 20.jpg Comic issue 24 cover A.jpg Comic issue 24 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 24 cover B.png Comic issue 24 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 24 credits page.jpg Comic issue 24 page 1.jpg Comic issue 24 page 2.jpg Comic issue 24 page 3.jpg Comic issue 24 page 4.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 29 cover B.png Comic issue 29 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 page 2.jpg Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 30 page 4.jpg Comic issue 30 page 5.jpg Comic issue 30 in Polish page 13.jpg Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Comic issue 31 credits page.jpg Comic issue 32 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 32 credits page.jpg Comic issue 33 credits page.jpg Comic issue 33 page 1.jpg Comic issue 33 page 2.jpg Comic issue 33 page 3.jpg Comic issue 38 cover A.jpg Comic issue 38 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 38 credits page.jpg Comic issue 38 page 1.jpg Comic issue 38 page 2.jpg Comic issue 38 page 3.jpg Comic issue 38 page 4.jpg Comic issue 38 page 5.jpg Comic issue 39 cover A.jpg Comic issue 39 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 39 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 39 credits page.jpg Comic issue 39 page 1.jpg Comic issue 39 page 2.jpg Comic issue 39 page 4.jpg Comic issue 39 page 5.jpg Comic issue 39 in Polish page 22.jpg Comic issue 41 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 43 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 43 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 43 page 5.png Comic issue 44 credits page.jpg Comic issue 44 page 4.jpg Comic issue 44 page 5.jpg Comic issue 45 credits page.jpg Comic issue 45 page 1.jpg Comic issue 45 page 2.jpg Comic issue 45 page 3.jpg Comic issue 45 page 4.jpg Comic issue 45 page 5.jpg Comic issue 46 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 46 page 1.jpg Comic issue 46 page 2.jpg Comic issue 47 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 47 credits page.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 52 credits page.jpg Comic issue 60 cover A.jpg Comic issue 60 cover B.jpg Comic issue 60 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 60 credits page.jpg Comic issue 60 page 1.jpg Comic issue 60 page 2.jpg Comic issue 60 page 3.jpg Comic issue 60 page 4.jpg Comic issue 60 page 5.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series Comic micro 5 Source Comics cover.jpg MLP- Micro Series 6 Cover A.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 cover A textless.jpg Comic micro 6 cover RI.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 credits page.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 6.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 7.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 cover A.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 cover B.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 cover RI.jpg Comic micro 7 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic micro 7 Larry's cover.jpg Comic micro 7 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg Comic micro 7 blank cover.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 credits page.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 6.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 7.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 2 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 Halloween ComicFest edition.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 subscription variant cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RI.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RI textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RE Jetpack.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 Jetpack Comics cover RE textless.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 2 Hastings Exclusive Cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 6.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 Hastings cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 17 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 credits page.png Friends Forever issue 28 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 Thestra's see-through magic.jpg Miscellaneous Apple Bloom Sketch.jpg|Original Apple Bloom sketch by Lauren Faust. CMC intro.png|Apple Bloom and her friends in the intro used from Lesson Zero on. Castle Creator Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom, from Castle Creator. Castle Creator Franken Apple Bloom.png|Franken-Apple Bloom. Castle Creator Apple Bloom smiles.png|Apple Bloom. Castle Creator Apple Bloom in a dress.png CMC as flower fillies.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.png Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|Promotional GetGlue sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville. Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|Promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville. RiM Earth pony race Cutie Mark Crusaders.jpg|Racing is Magic. Apple Bloom thanks S04E05.png|"Uh, thanks?" Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Equestria Games promo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Merchandise Apple Bloom toy.jpg|Apple Bloom (Toy). Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpg|Apple Bloom and Applejack (Toys). Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle toy sets from 2011.jpg|This is a mispackaged toy. Build a Bear Workshop Mini Apple Bloom Plushie.png Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Season 1 Apple Bloom 'Today's the day' S2E06.png|Season 2 Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|Season 3 Apple Bloom focus S4E05.png|Season 4 Apple Bloom blushing S5E20.png|Season 5 Apple Bloom pointing at the cutie mark chart S6E19.png|Season 6 Apple Bloom "we bring the danger to her" S7E8.png|Season 7 es:Apple Bloom/Galería it:Apple Bloom/Galleria pl:Apple Bloom/Galeria